June 24, 2011 Smackdown results
The June 24, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 21, 2011 at the GIANT Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania. Summary Although Teddy Long said the referee's decision at Capitol Punishment is final, he agreed to give Christian another chance at the World Heavyweight Championship if he could defeat Kane in the night's main event. With his big match looming against Evan Bourne on Raw, Sin Cara took on Ted DiBiase. In a display of amazing athleticism, Sin Cara rapidly spun his entire body around DiBiase, driving him to the canvas for an impressive win. Before the match began, Cody Rhodes insulted the WWE Universe and his opponent. During the bout, Daniel Bryan held is own, until Rhodes blasted him with a knee to the head, catching him in the ropes. After the ref helped Bryan untangle himself and get to his feet, Bryan was met with a boot to the face from Rhodes. The back-to-back blows were too much for Bryan to handle, who was put away with the Cross Rhodes. After driving Big Show through a table in an incredible feat of strength at Capitol Punishment, The World's Strongest Man came calling on SmackDown to attack The World's Largest Athlete during an interview with Matt Striker. Afterward, Big Show was taken to a medical facility for evaluation. Still seething after losing the Intercontinental Championship to Ezekiel Jackson at Capitol Punishment, Wade Barrett invoked his rematch clause. And before their title match evan began, Barrett attacked Jackson from behind on the entrance ramp. Although Barrett got off to a good start, his night ended the same way it did at Capitol Punishment – submitting to Jackson's painful backbreaker. Jimmy Uso looked well on his way to leading his team to victory when he dropped Heath Slater to the canvas with a devastating kick to the head. With Slater laid out, Uso took to the air from the top rope. But just before impact, Slater raised his knees in a well-timed counter maneuver. He quickly capitalized, rolling Uso up in a small package for the win. Jinder Mahal continued to display his dominance by viciously attacking Yoshi Tatsu before the bell even sounded. After dispatching of Tatsu with a full nelson, suplex slam, The Great Khali tossed him from the ring. Following the destruction, Mahal informed the WWE Universe that they should continue to expect more of the same from him. And, they should expect no more dancing or kissing from Khali, as his only mission will be to serve. After a controversial loss to Randy Orton at Capitol Punishment, Christian was given the chance to earn a World Title Opportunity by Teddy Long if he could beat Kane. But during the battle, Mark Henry came calling, brutally attacking Kane, resulting in an immediate disqualification. Hope is still alive for Christian. Although his loss to Kane in a World Title qualifying match hit him hard, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long gave him a second chance. Due to Mark Henry's interference in the qualifying bout with Kane, Long ordered up a tag team battle. If Christian's team won, he'd earn a World Title opportunity. Fighting tooth-and-nail, Christian and Mark Henry took on The Big Red Monster and World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. Sacrificing himself, Christian took an RKO from Orton. But before The Viper could capitalize, he instantly found himself in Henry's waiting clutches and the victim of The World's Strongest Slam. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Johnny Curtis defeated Tyson Kidd *Sin Cara defeated Ted DiBiase (5:15) *Cody Rhodes (w/ Ted DiBiase) defeated Daniel Bryan (11:37) *Ezekiel Jackson © defeated Wade Barrett to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (4:37) *Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel defeated The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) (4:25) *Kane defeated Christian by DQ in a World Heavyweight Title #1 Contender Tag Match (17:32) *Christian & Mark Henry defeated Kane & Randy Orton (7:25) *Dark Match: Randy Orton © defeated Christian in a Street Fight to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-24-11 SD 1.jpg 6-24-11 SD 2.jpg 6-24-11 SD 3.jpg 6-24-11 SD 4.jpg 6-24-11 SD 5.jpg 6-24-11 SD 6.jpg 6-24-11 SD 7.jpg 6-24-11 SD 8.jpg 6-24-11 SD 9.jpg 6-24-11 SD 10.jpg 6-24-11 SD 11.jpg 6-24-11 SD 12.jpg 6-24-11 SD 13.jpg 6-24-11 SD 14.jpg 6-24-11 SD 15.jpg 6-24-11 SD 16.jpg 6-24-11 SD 17.jpg 6-24-11 SD 18.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links *WWE.com summary * WWE Smackdown #618 at CAGEMATCH.net * #618 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events